Una noche mas
by steady hunter
Summary: ...... de pronto una voz distante se aferra a no ser hundida y en todo el silencio se le escucha implorar entre sollozos... " por favor... por favor ESPERA,... solo... SOLO UNA NOCHE MAS..."
1. solo una

**Una noche mas** sin poder conciliar el sueño, tratando de evadir estos pensamientos sumergiéndome en libros que de memoria ya sé; hechizos, nombres, fechas y lugares he memorizado pero ninguno he logrado comprender a la perfeccion y a la vez desconocer por el imprescindible presente en el que vive, ese nombre que esta en boca de todos pero de ninguna emana palabra alguna que lo logre describir o solo dar indicio de su realidad.

Una chica como yo, a tan corta edad tampoco puede hallar en su mente palabra o frase alguna que siquiera este a su nivel. Son muchas ya las veces que estado a su lado escribiendo una pagina mas de su historia, de su vida, de mi historia, de mi vida y de **nuestro** destino. No hay poder alguno que logre describir el cómo me sintiendo ahora y mucho menos como lo estoy cuando a su lado me encuentro, ya sea hablando con él o simplemente observándole.

Una noche mas que lentamente se aleja, y solo me limito a escribir una pagina mas, de este capitulo de nuestro destino. Lo dije antes y lo reitero, no hay frase o palabra que lo logre describir, que se formule en mi mente... pero..... si hay un par de palabras que saben bien lo que él significa. De una manera abstracta e intangible y mucho más inteligible me dan la respuesta exacta de todo eso que sé, siento y sueño, una frase de **cuatro **simples palabras que desnudan mi alma y dejan salir a esa lluvia de ideas y sentimientos que desbocados corren hacia el dueño del onomástico que no me deja ni en mi dormir.

Una lluvia descontrolada pero silenciosa a oídos de los demás, de mi interior se dispara esta ráfaga de sensaciones cada vez que mi subconsciente conjunta y conjuga esa frase tan fácil de pensar pero no así ha de ser expresar. Segura estoy que viento, mar y tierra mi **secreto** conocen y fieles a mis deseos en silencio le acompañan en su andar, la luna que ahora me observa me aconseja ir a tu lado, tomar tus manos entre las mías y verte a los ojos dejando así que tu mirada penetre en mi alma y por ti solo descubras lo en ella aguarda; pero de tan solo imaginar el tenerte tan cerca y dentro de mi me hace sentir vulnerable y debil..... y tu no puedes verme asi, no pudo dejar que lo viceral que soy me domine por completo, no a mi, no ahora... pero entonces...... cuando?...... mi ser no podrá con esta carga por siempre y mucho menos soportare tu lejanía...

Un día partiremos de este sitio y si para ese entonces no te permití entrar en mi alma, tu te marcharas y ese será el fin... y lo mismo temo el día que por fin me atreva a decirte esto, que clavado en mi pecho y atravesado en mi garganta tengo, tu me respondas siquiera con un **también te quiero **y prefieras huir muy lejos de mi... si tan solo dejara esas suposiciones de rechazo y pensara en lo contrario, de tan solo divagar en esta opción se produce un vuelco en mi corazón dando lugar a tanta felicidad que me es imposible controlar. Mi ser se ilumina y parece renacer a cada instante, se desliza cautelosamente por todo el lugar, va en busca de ese ser que quiero yo amar... lo encuentra y... de nuevo la duda se apodera de mí.

Unas horas mas el día llegara, en mi esperara observo a estos dos amantes que ahuyentándose están; uno le sede el lugar dejandolo escapar sin siquiera poder besar su mejilla an forma de despedida. Escasos y lejanos son los días en que les es permitido estar juntos y ese momento aunque segundos dure los hacen una **eternidad** a ese gran amor astral.

Un breve descanso es lo que he tomado, mi ser se ha renovado, mi alma fuerte esta y lo mismo mi corazón, preparados para cualquier situación con la frente en alto desechando la desesperación y albergando la **esperanza**... esperen, ahí esta... me dirige una amable sonrisa y se dirige hacia mí, su paso es firme como el del latir de mi corazón... en su llegar, en mi mente vuelvo a repasar aquellos momentos que juntos hemos compartido, desde el día en que lo conocí hasta el instante pasado y ahora con ansias espero el final de este capitulo de su historia, de mi historia...... ya esta aquí frente a mi..... ha besado mi mejilla... nunca me había sentido tan feliz, una vibración recorre todo mi cuerpo, mis manos y labios empiezan a temblar.....

_- Buenos días, te encuentras bien???_

Un instante de ensoñación, un segundo y de vuelta estoy, sus palabras y el roce de su mano en mi mejilla me devuelven a la **realidad**..... Instintivamente tomo su mano entre las mías...

_- Si claro, estoy muy bien..._

Una frase ansia ser **liberada**, su salvador a pocos centímetros de ella esta... lo miro a los ojos y me devuelve la mirada, ese brillo en sus ojos despierta la ráfaga de emociones que hay en mi, no podré contenerlas por mas tiempo y menos sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y la calidez que de sus manos emana.....

_- ....hay algo muy importante que ansió decirte.._

_- Sucede algo malo???_

_- No, es solo que no puede esperar más.._

Un ser que ha encontrado su momento de paz, esa frase, ese corazón y un alma que desean ser escuchados y comprendido y si ser rechazados es su destino, su sufrir en la espera no lo alargaran mas...... de pronto una voz distante se aferra a no ser hundida y en todo el silencio se le escucha implorar entre sollozos... " por favor... por favor ESPERA,... solo... **SOLO UNA NOCHE MAS..."**


	2. Comentario de la autora

Son las 12:29, he terminado este escrito, esta catarsis que tal vez no merezca estar aquí, pero lo que me importa y lo que le da un mayor valor es el hecho de permitirme mostrarlo a muchos, aunque no sean tantos los que lo lean, es algo corto pero grande para mi, mi primer paso a dejar ver lo que hago. Mucho he escrito pero no todo lo he mostrado y de igual forma han sido pocos quienes lo han leído y espero no aburrirlos es solo un escape que ha tenido éxito, los demás se han quedado presos... solo una petición... un review... eso me gustaría y me ayudaría a saber que tan mal escribo.......

.......... Son las 12:36 y ahora me despido, no sin antes agradecerles el haberse tomado unos minutos para leerlo.......... GRACIAS............ Peace Frogs!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
